


Butterflies

by venndaai



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: A golden moment.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts).



> Just noticed I'd forgotten to mark it as a gift- sorry!

[ ](https://imgur.com/a9GPjFp)


End file.
